


Corinne Wyncrest: A Collection of One-Shots

by susiedrae



Series: The Life and Lies of the Truest Slytherin [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiedrae/pseuds/susiedrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title implies, these will be a series of one-shots that add a little more depth to the Corps but didn't really fit into the main story. Right now, there is only one, but I will add more as I write them. Some may be a little more crack!fic than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corinne Wyncrest: A Collection of One-Shots

**The Hogwarts Express**

* * *

 

The train compartment was silent for a long moment as my eyes measured my company. There were three other will-be first years in the compartment and I could readily identify each of them as future Slytherins: Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott. Out of the four of us, I was the only unknown.

Information. I needed information. These were not people to make enemies of.

Daphne Greengrass. She and I had grown up together, but were not close. She and I were both heiresses to old families, though her title was likely to be transferred to her husband when they married. Greengrass was a patriarchal family and, unless stipulated otherwise in a betrothal contract, it would continue to be so. She was intelligent and charming, two traits needed to survive in high society, but her name didn't carry much weight. Her family had money and they were an old family but they had lost many connections by actively fighting in the war against Grindelwald and lost even more by remaining neutral in the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She was tenacious and decisive but, ultimately, would likely be a follower of the strongest in her friend group.

Blaise Zabini. Not a member of an old family but he had money. His mother knew how to marry expertly and, though she'd only just moved on from the last husband, it was clear to everyone that she was a black widow. She was a beautiful woman, as I knew from the many social gatherings she had stalked, but I would be rather worried for anyone who caught her eye. Blaise was innocent of the scheme from what I knew. He was a sociable boy and, for the most part, wasn't hard to make an enemy out of. With his mom courting a different flavor each week, he probably felt it best to remain unconcerned. With his easy-going personality, he was likely to bridge friend groups and smooth relations. From what Bass told me of Slytherin, he'd need all his charm to survive.

Theodore Nott. I didn't have much on him, admittedly. He was notoriously shy despite his father throwing him into the best of circles. Lord Nott wasn't a man to be trifled with, especially given the suspicions surrounding his activities in the war against the Dark Lord, but he was very keen on maintaining his family's name and power. After the death of his mother, the younger Nott had seemed content to shrink away from society. As a loner, Theo shouldn't be affected too much from his house standing. He ignored others by choice rather than necessity and, when his father passed him the lordship, it will only be those who befriended him by choice that earn his favor.

It bothered me that I had so much information and experience with these people but absolutely nothing to talk about. Daphne hated Quidditch, Blaise knew nothing about potions, and Theo had hardly said two words to me since he had sat down. I couldn't ask about Hogwarts houses as every one of them was likely to be sorted into Slytherin and, after saying such, we'd fall into silence again. I needed an avenue of conversation, not _chit chat_.

At this rate, I wouldn't even be able to be sorted into Hufflepuff, where friendship was lifted on a pedestal.

My mouth was dry as I fiddled with the seat cushion, distracting myself unsuccessfully.

I didn't need friends. I needed allies. If I didn't get allies fast, I was dead in the water.

"So..." I forced my hesitation to be brief. I couldn't let them think I was fishing for something to say, even if I was. "What subjects are you guys most interested in?"

"Transfiguration," Daphne said, offering me a lifeline. I took it gratefully, even if I refused to show it in my eyes, and immediately jumped into a conversation about our upcoming school schedules.

Daphne Greengrass... She might not be very well connected anymore, but she's already made one good move in my book. I'll have to return that favor one day.


End file.
